I Always Wanted My Kids to be Smart
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: Okay, I look at Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful life, and I find that there are bachelor counterparts for Nami, Celia, and Lumina, but noone for Muffy. I'm fixing that. MuffyxDaryl. Don't like? Don't read. Don't flame!
1. Chapter 1

1Okay, this story was inspired by the concept in Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. Celia is paired with Marlin, Nami has Gustafa, and Rock and Lumina are a couple. But what about Muffy, the girl who demands to be loved the most? She isn't paired with anybody. Well, I'm about to change that. Before anybody gets upset about the pairing, I used basic logic to calculate who should be the lucky man. However, don't think it's going to be easy for Muffy. Anyway, here's the first chpater.

BTW, I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters, only the story.

Oh, also, I am not using the main character from either HM:AWL games.

Okay, okay, on with the story:

I Always Wanted My Kids to be Smart

Chapter 1: Who Should I Pick?

Muffy sighed as she waited tables at the Blue Bar. It had been a while since she had been upset about anything. Actually, the nothing had upset her since her friend back in the city had gotten married. But looking around her now...

"Oh, this feels so much like deja vu," she said, looking at Rock and Lumina. "They do look good together, but it makes me so jealous. Not only are they together, but Marlin and Celia are also starting a relationship. It feels like all my friends are falling in love, just like my friends back in the city did."

At that moment, the bell at the door rang to tell that someone had come in. Muffy turned around to see her best friend-

"Nami!" the blond cried as she embraced the redhead. Yes, though noone would have guessed that such a perky girl as Muffy and a somber girl as Nami would be best friends, but that was the fact. Their friendship just sort of clicked after their first meeting.

Nami sighed. "Please, Muffy, no hugs right now," she said. "I'm here with my Gustafa."

Muffy let go and stepped back as the green hat-wearing hippie stepped into the bar. "Oh, sorry, Nami," she said. "I have to get back to work anyway." She hurried off to behind the counter.

Muffy tried to focus on cleaning glasses, but she couldn't help staring at Nami and Gustafa. She averted her gaze whenever Nami looked in her direction. Nami was her best friend, and she was happy that the redhead had found a boyfriend, but it made Muffy all the more depressed. Nami was such a distant girl, never talking to anyone. Yet she was able to get a man with no trouble whatsoever. Muffy, on the other hand, was always ready for love, but she didn't have so much as an admirer.

Soon, Gustafa said to Nami, "Excuse me, Nami. I have to use the restroom."

"Whatever," Nami said with a shrug.

After Gustafa had left, Muffy took her chance. She walked over to Nami and asked, "Okay, you have to tell me. How did you get a boyfriend?"

Nami had almost fallen out of her chair in surprise. After stabilizing herself, she looked at Muffy. She shrugged and said, "I don't really know. I wasn't really looking for love. You should ask Gustafa. He was the one who came to me. Here he comes now."

Muffy turned around and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry Gustafa," she said.

"Ah, it's alright," said Gustafa. "Now what's this that Nami wants you to ask me about?"

Muffy blushed. "Well, I was just asking Nami how she was able to attract you."

"Ah," Gustafa said, sagely scratching his chin. "Well, that's a curious question. I'm not really sure why I was attracted to Nami. I just knew that I loved her. I also knew that she wasn't going to came to me about a relationship, so I went to her about it."

Muffy thought this over. "So, you're saying that instead of waiting for love, I should just go after it?" she asked.

Gustafa nodded. "Yeah, that's about it," he said. He pulled his guitar off his back. "Well, Nami, shall we go?"

"Sure," Nami said as she stood up. She gave a slight smile as she took hold of Gustafa's hand.

"Good luck," Gustafa called back from the door.

After Nami and Gustafa had left, Muffy looked around herself and saw that she was alone. She sat down at one of the tables. "If I want love, I should just go for it?" she said as she drummed her fingers on the table. "That's not a bad idea. The only question is who to go after."

She thought for a moment. "Well, I know Rock, Gustafa, and Marlin are taken. Tim, Wally, Galen, and Grant are already married. Sebastion, Kassey, and Patrick are too old. Dr. Hardy? Heck no!" She thought a little longer. "I suppose Flora has claimed Carter."

She looked over at the door that led to the back room. "Griffin? No! He's too much like my father."

She nibbled at a lock of her hair. "Cody wouldn't be bad, I guess. He's just not my type."

She continued drumming her fingers until she heard whistling. She brightened at the sound. "Of course, he's perfect!" she shouted. She made sure that no one was going to be in the bar. She fluffed her hair and checked her make-up in a compact mirror. She ran over to the door and threw it open. "Oh, Daryl!" she called as she ran out into the street.

Well, what did you think? Will Muffy get her man? Stay tuned to find out. Until then, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

1I Always Wanted My Kids to be Smart

Chapter 2: Two Wishers for Love

_He's perfect_, Muffy thought as she ran down the street after Daryl. _Sure, he's not exactly handsome, but that's easy to fix. He lives just behind the bar, so a relationship with him won't interfere with my job-_ For the third time, she nearly tripped on the cobbled road. "Blast these heels!" she shouted. As she started running again, she continued to think, _Sure, he's a bit eccentric, but people have pretty much called me a loon at times, too._

Daryl was just walking down the main street of Forget-Me-Not Valley, when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Muffy running towards. _Oh great, he thought. It's that lunatic blond from the Blue Bar. What does she want?_

Muffy noticed that Daryl was staring at her. She took advantage of this to stop running and walk up to him, swaying her hips to accentuate her already more than well-defined curves. When she was right next to her target, she purred, "Hi, Daryl."

Daryl, his back having become hunched from all his time working on experiments and desks that were much too short for him, was about eye-level with Muffy. "What do you want?" he asked, his mind too scientific to detect seduction.

Muffy twirled a lock of hair in her fingers. "Well, I was just thinking, maybe if you weren't busy tonight..." she started.

_Oh no! _thought Daryl. _She isn't asking me on a date is she?_ "I'm sorry, but I'm busy!" he blurted out in a huff. "I have experiments and research to attend to tonight." And on his long, thin legs, he scurried off like a centipede.

Experiments and research? Muffy wondered. I would like to know what kind of research he does. "Oh, Daryl, wait up," she called in a sing-song tone as she ran in the direction that Daryl had hurried off to.

About fifteen minutes later, Daryl arrived at the spring in the middle of the woods. But he didn't come out here to study fish or make another attempt at capturing the elusive Mukumuku. No! He was here on more important business. He walked over to the waterfall and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Stationing himself behind the safety of a tree, he looked through the binoculars and began his search.

Daryl mumbled, "Come on. Come on. Where is she? Aha!" He stopped and focused his lenses on his subject for tonight.

Flora, Carter's assistant, was walking out of the dig site. Her hair was dirty blond and pulled back in two braids. Her eyes were vapid pools of blue. Her lightly tanned body always looked beautiful, even when it was caked in dirt. At least, this is what Daryl thought of her.

Carter stepped out of the dig site and started talking to Flora.

"Curses," Daryl grumbled to himself. "Why such a pitiful man as Carter gets to be graced by an angel such as Flora, I will never know. He's just not worthy. Why, I'd like to make Carter a subject for my experiments. I'd like to see how attractive he is after a few mutations."

As Daryl continued to rant to himself, Flora tapped Carter on the shoulder and pointed in Daryl's direction. Before the scientist realized what was happening, the female archaeologist shouted, "Stop stalking me, Daryl! I've already told you that I don't like. And I never will fall in love with you! Never!"

_What! _thought Daryl, starting to pay attention again. "Oh no! I've been discovered!" he shouted needlessly. He scurried away as fast as his legs could carry him.

After Daryl had left the area, another stalker left her hiding place. "What? He likes Flora?" she asked noone in particular. "How could he possibly choose Flora over me? I'm obviously much prettier."

She frowned, and her eyes started to water. "Maybe I should just give up, if he likes someone else already," she said sadly. After a minute, she stopped and shook her head. "No! Gustafa said that if I want love, I've got to go for it. And by the Harvest Goddess, I'm going to go for it!" She placed on foot on a rock, and took a dynamic, hero-like pose, pointing her finger to the sky, but still in the general direction of the archeologists' camp. "Hear me, Flora! I will win Daryl from you yet!"

Carter and Flora had watched this little display. With a frown, Carter turned to Flora and said, "Great Scott, that girl's gone just as looney as the professor." Flora nodded in agreement.

Realizing she had been seen, Muffy blushed vehemently. She scratched the back of her head, waved sheepishly at the archaeologists, and ran away as fast as she could in heels.

Flora and Carter just looked at each other, both with an expression that said, "What was that all about?"

Well, well, well. Looks like Muffy has a bit of competition to deal with. How with she try to snare Daryl? Stay tuned til next time. Until then, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

1Ok, If you read the story this far, I hope you've enjoyed it, for the real fun is about to begin.

On with the Show!!

I Always Wanted My Kids to be Smart

Chapter 3: A Day in the Lab

_All right_, Muffy thought as she walked down the dirt path. _This is simple, but perfect. _Today was her day off, and she decided she could take advantage of this to take time and get to know Daryl better. She never really interacted with the scientist, and she knew that if she was going to get anywhere with him, she would have to get to know him really well.

For the occasion, Muffy wore a very modest blue blouse and a knee-length white skirt. She was trying to attract Daryl, and she worried that being too forward would scare him off.

As she approached the metal door of Daryl's laboratory, Muffy made one more swift check that she looked alright. After fluffing her hair once more, she held her hand up. _This is perfect. There is no chance I can fail_, she thought as she rapped the door sharply two times.

"Come in. The door's open!" Daryl snapped from inside.

Muffy pushed the door open and walked in quietly.

Daryl was inspecting his latest invention as his visitor entered. He was too preoccupied to notice who it was. He twisted a bolt with a heavy wrench.

Muffy had quietly walked up right next to Daryl, peering over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Daryl jerked around to face where the question came from, lost balance, and fell over. After standing up and brushing himself off, he looked up. He jumped back. "You!" he shouted. "What are you doing here? I already told you that I'm too busy with my work for any of your nonsense!"

"Oh, I'm not here to take you away from your work," said Muffy. "I just want to see what you do in here. It must be quite fascinating to take up so much of your time."

Daryl stared at Muffy, one of his already large eyes made even larger by a raised eyebrow. "You came to watch me work?" he asked.

Muffy nodded. "Yeah. That is, if you won't find me too distracting," said Muffy.

Daryl grumbled to himself for a minute. He wasn't to keen on letting Muffy stay._ She can't possibly understand any of this_, he thought. _But nobody has actually asked to stay. Those layabout brothers and that redneck, Gustafa, visited often, but they never ask to. They loiter around, even though I specifically tell them not to._ Looking back at Muffy, he said, "Alright, you can stay. But don't touch anything."

"Okay," said Muffy.

Several hours passed, and Muffy just stayed quiet and looked around the lab. She would occasionally ask what different inventions were, and Daryl would answer her without looking. Whenever she asked how any of them worked, he would shy away from the question, saying, "It doesn't. It's not finished yet." And she would emit a sad little "Oh."

It was about three in the afternoon, when Muffy asked, "So what are you working on right now?"

Daryl stopped. He had just fastened the last piece in to his latest experiment. He was sure this was going to be his first success. But after hearing Muffy's question, he wasn't sure he wanted to answer. A self-debate later, he turned to her and said, "Alright, I'll tell you, but only because you've been behaving so well." He stepped away from the nearly four-foot-tall engine-like-looking device and said, "Recently, I've been trying to work with solar-power energy. Using such a limitless and clean source as the sun will make it a lot easier, and a whole lot cheaper, to power my lab." He turned to the invention. "And this is the heart of my invention."

"Does it work?" Muffy asked, though she knew what the answer would probably be.

Daryl turned to Muffy. "Well, let's give it a test run," he said. He pressed several buttons on the control panel and flipped a large switch.

The contraption revved into life. A gentle hum was heard as the solar panels on the roof turned on. The humming continued as sunlight was absorbed.

"Yes," Daryl said to himself. "Yes. Yes. Good. The energy is collecting consistently. The energy storage unit is filling nicely."

Muffy stood quietly for about fifteen minutes as Daryl carried on about his machine's progress. The scientist seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood, so she decided to ask, "Daryl, why do you like Flora?"

Daryl froze. He turned slowly around, a blush spreading across his face. Muffy thought he looked like he might answer her, but the scientist only shouted, "If you're going to babble on about such nonsense, then get out of my lab!"

Before Muffy could say anything, she found herself shoved out of the front door. _Oh rats! This could be a little harder than I thought_, she thought.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Daryl grumbled, "Stupid Blond. She shouldn't stick her nose in other peoples' business."

He was just stepping away from the door, when he heard a ruckus going on behind him. He turned around and was startled to see his Solar-Deluxe Generator was going manic. The machine continued to whir and spurt and bounce, until a huge lightning bolt shot out and blasted him.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oooh! Eeeeh! Owowowowowow. That tingles," a charred Daryl said before he collapsed to the floor.

Muffy heard the commotion. "Daryl, are you alright?" she asked, tapping on the door.

Daryl belched a small cloud of smoke. "I'm fine!" he shouted. "Just go away!"

"But I hea-"

"Go!" Daryl repeated.

"Okay," Muffy said. She walked away from the door. "Oh phew," she said. "That didn't turn out nearly as well as I had hoped. Now what am I going to do?" She thought for a minute. "Well, the only thing I can think of to figure out how to beat Flora is to play dirty." She smiled and nodded at the thought, then ran cheerfully back to the Blue Bar.

Uh-oh. It seems trouble's brewing. What is Muffy planning to do to win Daryl's heart now? Stay tuned to find out. Until then, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

1I Always Wanted My Kids to be Smart

Chapter 4: Playing Dirty

"What a beautiful day," Muffy said as she walked down the dirt path next to the river. "I'm so glad Griffin let me have the day off." She needed the day off for her plan to work.

She continued to stroll along. She was wearing a fashionable little archaeologist's outfit she had found in a catalog, and carried a matching parasol to keep herself safe from the sun. As the achaeologists' camp came into view, she smiled. "They say the fastest way to defeat your enemy is to know your enemy," she mused. "Spending a little time in that dig site should clue me in a little about what to do to win Daryl."

Muffy was just stepping into the campsite as Carter was walking out of the tent. "Well, good morning there," he said. "What brings you here this fine day?"

Muffy walked up to Carter. "Well, I was just wondering if I could help in the dig site today," she said.

Carter laughed heartily. "Why of course," he said. "We could always use another pair of hands to dig."

Flora stuck her head out of the tent. "Hmm, who's here , Carter?" she asked.

Carter turned to Flora. "It seems this young lady wishes to help us dig," he said, gesturing to Muffy. He turned back the visitor. "Very well, let's go to the dig site and get started, then."

Carter, Flora, and Muffy walked over to dig site. When they were under the tarp, Carter turned to Muffy and said, "Here's a trowel. You can dig for as long as you like."

Muffy took the trowel and walked off. Flora walked up to Carter and asked, "Are you sure it's okay to let the psycho-girl from the bar work here?"

"I'm not sure, but I wasn't about to test refusing her," Carter replied in a whisper.

After Muffy had found what she thought looked like a good spot, she put down her parasol and started digging.

After about thirty minutes of digging, Muffy sighed and wiped her brow with her sleeve. "This is exhausting," she moaned. "Couldn't they have given me something better than a trowel to dig with." Bitterly, she sunk the little shovel into the dirt, and the ground beneath her shifted. "Huh?"

Muffy brushed away the dirt with her hands to see a white dome protruding from the soil. "What could this be?" she asked. She started to dig again with greater vigor. About an hour and a half later, she was lucky to hoist the marble sculpture out of the hole she had just made. _This looks just like one of those statues you see in the fancy restaurants_, Muffy thought to herself with the last shove. _Certainly, this must be worth a lot_. She turned to where Carter and Flora were digging. "Hey, guys! Look what I found!"

Carter and Flora looked over at Muffy and her big find. "Very nice," said Carter. He and his assistant turned back to their digging.

"Very nice? Just 'very nice?'" Muffy asked with a huff, apparently to herself, seeing how as the archaeologists weren't paying any attention to her. She shrugged. "Maybe they just don't care about statues." She went back to digging.

Almost an hour later, Muffy hit another bump. This time, after she brushed away the dust, she found a skull, like of the ones in Nami's collection. She continued to dig until she had uncovered, not one, but two entire skeletons of the dinosaur species. She was very careful to align the bones similar to how she found them as she brought them to the surface. Certainly, these have to be of some value, she thought.

After calling there attention again, Muffy gestured for the archaeologists to come over and look at her new discovery. Carter inspected the skeletons and said, "Yes, very nice. But we have no interest in that sort of thing."

Flora just kind of snuffed what Muffy thought must have been valuable. "Indeed, that's stuff isn't very interesting at all."

Muffy sighed. After the archaeologists left her alone, she went back to digging. This trying to think like Flora business isn't working out so well, she thought as she continued to dig down. About forty-five minutes later, she felt the ground start to slip from under her. She grabbed onto one of the little holes she had made to climb out with. She looked down into the hole to see... "White?"

Easing herself down gently, Muffy dropped down into a tunnel that was filled to the brim with Moon Ore. She looked down both directions to see that the gleaming tunnel went on for miles each way. "Guys! Guys! Look what I found!" she called up to the surface. As she waited, she started plucking fragments of Moon Ore of the walls, giggling the whole time.

A few minutes later, Carter and Flora were looking down the large hole to see the blonde woman holding an armful of the crystal. "Oh, look. You find a large pile of shiny rocks. Whoop-de-do for you," Flora called down, turning away to return to her digging.

Carter shook his head and said, "Yes, that very nice and all, but it's not very interesting to us." He followed suit after Flora.

Muffy huffed. "I just can't seem to get the knack of this archae-OW!" she dropped the Moon Ore she was carrying as she grabbed hold of her stubbed toe. "What the heck was that!" She looked down to see a large brown brick laying I the middle of the tunnel. "What's a brick doing jutting up like that? Oh well. Better get rid of this, so I don't hurt myself on it again." She grabbed hold of the brick and carried it up the hole. At the top, she threw it away, and headed back down again.

"Hey," Carter said as the brick landed next to his feet. "Watch where you're throw-" He gasped. "Oh, Flora, look at this."

Flora ran over to Carter. "What is it-" She gasped, too, at seeing the stone.

Muffy, with an armful of Moon Ore, popped her head out of the hole. "What? What is it?" she asked.

"This is remarkable! Did you find this?" Carter asked Muffy. "Quick, Flora, we must get this to the tent to study immediately!"

Muffy stared at the archaeologists. "Wait a second!" she exclaimed. I dig up a piece of art which belongs with the Mona Lisa and the Venus de Milo, two skeletons of an ultra-rare species of dinosaur, and a vein of Moon Ore which could make all the citizens in Forget-Me-Not Valley millionaires with still tons to spare, and you two are telling me you're only interested in a brick?" And people think I'm crazy!

"Ah. Not just a brick, my dear," replied Carter. "A stone tablet."

"Oh. That makes for an entirely different situation," Muffy said, reeking of sarcasm. "That's it. I'm quitting digging."

"Oh? You want to stop digging?" Carter asked.

"Yes, I want to stop digging," said Muffy. By the Harvest Goddess, could these two be any stupider?

"Alright then." Carter said with a hearty laugh. "You can keep everything you've found today. That is, except the stone tablet."

Like I would want that anyways, Muffy thought.

"Also, if you ever want to come back, we'll keep your digging spot reserved," said Carter. He pulled a board from a pile of tools and placed it next to the hole. He took a paintbrush from behind his ear and painted the word's 'Muffy's Spot' on it. "There."

"Okay, yeah, could you maybe help me take this stuff back to the Blue Bar?" asked Muffy. "I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of carrying it all back."

"Certainly," said Carter. "We can take my truck."

The staatue and Muffy's armful of Moon Ore was the first to be loaded. After a couple trips, the bone were all picked up. Just before Muffy left with her last load, she was alone with Flora. She took this time to say something she thought was really important. "You know, Flora. It's blonds like you that give blonds like me a bad name. What Daryl sees in you, I will never understand." With that, she left the dig site, leaving a very confused Flora behind her.

As Muffy was riding Carter's truck, she just stared out the window. That certainly didn't go right, she thought bitterly. I'm no better off than I started. At least, not with Daryl.

Meanwhile, said scientist was walking down the path to go to the dig site as Carter's truck passed him. "Was that Carter?" he asked himself. "Hoohoo! That means Flora's all alone." He rushed to the dig site.

Once at the dig site, Daryl fussed with his hair a minute before entering. Inside, he saw Flora and said, "Hello Fl-"

Flora walked past him, stone tablet in hand. "Hello Daryl. You know where the trowels are. Dig to your pleasure," she said as she left.

Daryl grumbled as he walked over to the tool pile. He extracted a trowel and went to work to find a suitable electrical conductor for his newest machine. While walking around to look for a suitable spot, he noticed something. "Strange," he said to himself. "I didn't know Muffy was an archaeologist."

Well, well, well. That's it for another chapter. Looks like tensions are rising. How will this turn out? Stay tu-

Muffy: Wait a Minute!

What?

Muffy: What's going on here? It's been four chapters, and I haven't even kissed Daryl. Not even a sneak attack kiss. And why is Daryl still in love with Flora?

Later, Muffy.

Muffy: No! Not later! Tell me now!

Muffy, please, just wait for the next chapter. I'm working on it.

Muffy: Oh, all right. But it better go somewhere. GOT IT!!

Okay, I got it. Sheesh! Anyways, stay tuned. Until next time, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

1Okay, Everybody I'm back.

Daryl: Um, excuse me.

Oh no, not you too.

Daryl: Well, I've just got some concerns about Muffy's statement in the last chapter. What is this about her kissing me?

(Rolls Eyes) (Loaded with Sarcasm) There's going to be tons of it this chapter, that's what. In fact, there's going to be so much making out, that I might have to increase this story's rating to T.

Daryl: (Turns Pale)

Muffy: Really!?

NO! That's moving too fast. A real romance takes time. Now get back and get ready for the story to continue.

Daryl: (Faints)

Muffy: Aww (Walks off grumbling)

Okay, then. Let the show begin.

I Always Wanted My Kids to be Smart

Chapter 5: Experimenting with the Heart

Daryl was working furiously. Not so much to get anything accomplished. Truthfully, it had been nearly two months since the experience of presenting his Solar-Deluxe Generator to Muffy, and he hadn't been able to get it fixed. He had not even been able to get a whir from the thing since that fateful day. No, he was not working to create, so much as to relieve stress. Between Flora constantly giving him the cold shoulder and Muffy giving him more presents than he could put up with, buying them with a fortune she had recently gained from somewhere, he was surprised he hadn't keeled over with a heart attack. His hump had already taken up another four inches of his back from the pressure.

He just couldn't understand it. How is it that Flora, a woman he had devoted his affections to for nearly the last five years, would only look in his direction with either distaste or humor in her eyes; but Muffy, a girl who he had not even spoken with until a little over two months ago, wouldn't leave him alone?

Nearly thirteen years of college and four masters degrees under his belt, and Daryl still had little more knowledge of women than the dictionary definition that they were the female counterpart of the human race. He didn't know what was more annoying about the fact, that the fireworks brothers made fun of him for it, or that it led to his strain at this time.

Anyways, Daryl hoped that he could figure something out about this mess by the time his current invention was done. Of course, that would be a difficult thing to decide, for this invention was meant to find something that he didn't know whether truly existed or not. He sighed as he spliced another wire together in the shaft of the device.

A knock at the door.

"Come in," Daryl called. "As if I don't know who it is."

Muffy stepped into the lab. "Good evening, Daryl," she said. "I have something I think you'll really like."

"Yes, just like every other day you come here," said Daryl. He sighed, and looked up from his work. "Look, Muffy, I don't think we can keep going on like this."

"Oh," Muffy said, her eyes growing wide. She walked up to the desk that Daryl was working at. "You're absolutely right." She took hold of Daryl's shoulder and turned him to face her. "I was hoping you would come around."

It was a simple kiss. A chaste kiss. Their lips hardly even touched.

Daryl's face turned a violent shade of red. His eyes became bloodshot and he tugged on the desk to pull himself away. "That's not what I meant!" he shouted. "Out! Get out! I want you to leave me alone!"

Muffy stepped back three times. "What?" she asked.

"Out!" Daryl shouted, pointing to the door. "I want you to leave me alone. I can't stand it. Find someone else to annoy! I've had enough of it!"

Muffy's eyes started to water. "Oh," she said forlornly. "Alright." She pulled a small box from her shirt pocket. "I was hoping I could give this to you as a special anniversary-like gift." She swallowed hard.

Daryl stared away from her.

"But I guess this could be a going away present," Muffy continued. She set the box on the table and walked to the door. Before she left, she turned and said, "Listen. I guess I haven't been much anything but an annoyance to you these past couple of months, but I just want you to know that this has been one of the happiest times of my life. I thought maybe we could have been something." She turned to the door, but turned back again. "Oh, and I guess you like smart girls, so I just wanted to say Emc2."

"I bet you don't even know what that means," grumbled Daryl.

"Energy equals mass times the speed of light squared," said Muffy. Daryl turned to look at her. "Listen. I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone. It's kind of embarrassing, but I took four years of college and an additional three years of medical schooling to become a nurse. I guess people wouldn't expect something like that from someone who looks like I do." She gave a small laugh. "That's why my friends back in the city always make fun of me for being a waitress in a bar in a village like this."

There was a tense silence.

"Well, Good-bye," said Muffy. "I hope you find happiness with Flora." She walked out the door, closing it very slowly behind her.

Daryl sat in silence. After nearly seven minutes had passed, he sighed and started back to work on his tracking device. Another inch of his back curled into his hump.

Muffy: (crying) Meanie!

What? Muffy! Wait!

Muffy: (Lifts up chair and starts beating MasterofHearts1313 violently with it) Meanie! Meanie! Meanie!

(Running away from Muffy) Ow! Ow! Muffy! Ow! Stop! Ow! Wait! Ow! There's still another... Ow! Chapter... Ow! After this! Ow! Ow!

Muffy (Running after MasterofHearts1313, still beating him) Meanie! Meanie mean meanie!

Ow! (Turns to audience) Well, hopefully you all will wait. Ow! Stay tuned. (Runs away at top speed with Muffy pursuing)


	6. Chapter 6

1Okay. Ow! If it's been a while since I've submitted a new chapter, Please realize that it's a little difficult to type after having been brutally assaulted with a chair. Ow! Anyway, as a recap, in chapter 5: Muffy and Daryl did not seem to be getting along at all. (clutches head) I really hope that changes soon. On with the show.

I Always Wanted My Kids to be Smart

Chapter 6: Daryl's Decision

Daryl ad been sitting in his lab for the last three days. He hasn't eaten anything. He hasn't drunken anything. He hasn't even slept. He just continued to fidget with his current invention. The silence was killing him.

"Grah! Forget it!" the scientist shouted as threw the device against the opposite wall of the lab. "Who am I kidding? I know this thing is only a failure." He sat silently for a minute. "Just like everything else I've ever tried to make doesn't work."

The silence and gloom just crept through the lab. Daryl could feel hundreds of eyes boring into the back of his head. He turned around and glared at the assorted inventions. "What are you all glaring at me for!" he shouted. "If you all want to work, then work!"

Silence was all that answered him.

Daryl's eye twitched as he glared all around the room. People would have said that he was crazy for this course of action, but he wasn't. Just as there is a Harvest Goddess, there is a Spirit of Invention. Daryl didn't know this, but it spoke to him often through his inventions and experiments.

After staring at just about every piece of equipment in the lab, Daryl sighed and sat down. He scowled at himself. "Who am I kidding? You all work fine, when you want to," he mumbled. He turned on the machinery again. "But it seems to only time you want to is when that girl is around! What? Are you all trying to tell me something?"

As Daryl watched the equipment, the liquid in one of the giant glass vats burped to life. Like a lava lamp, the matter inside floated from top to bottom. A shape made by the sticky red fluid took the shape of a pair of eyes, which rolled as they looked in the direction of the scientist.

A pile that was at one point an attempt at a turbo-powered can opener fizzed to life. Electricity hissed as if to say, "What do you think?"

A pipe in a steam-powered lawn mower cracked open. The steam blew in Daryl's face.

Daryl grumbled as the steam blew him back. He backed up into the table in the middle of his lab. As her placed a hand back for support, it touched something on the table.

The steam stopped, and Daryl opened his eyes. He felt the something in his hand. He brought it in front of him. It was a small box. It couldn't have been much bigger than your average jewelry box. It was simple: a white box with a red ribbon on it. It was the present that Muffy had left behind.

"Well, I guess I should have the decency to look inside," Daryl grumbled to himself. He undid the knot in the ribbon and pulled it off. He picked the lid up off the top of the box, looked inside and gasped. Inside, not much larger than his finger, laid a red sliver of crystal. Normally, Daryl couldn't have cared less about jewels, but...

"R-r-red Or-Or-Ori-Oricalc," he stuttered. "But that's the rarest element on Earth! I thought it was a geological myth!" He stopped and stared at the stone. Then he looked over at the device he had thrown away only moments ago. He ran over and examined it.

In the shaft of the machine, a receptacle could be found. It was meant for a battery of sorts, but the scientist saw that the crystal in his hands would make for a perfect fit.

He stopped. "What am I thinking?" he said to himself as he stood up. "This thing isn't even supposed to work." He started to walk away, but he stopped. He turned around. "But..." He rushed back to the machine. "If this does work, I'll be famous. I'll be richer than my wildest dreams. I could finally get out of debt." He froze in indecision. "Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." He gently placed the Red Oricalc into the slot.

Even before he flipped the activation switch, the machine burst into life. It jolted up into the air, while Daryl was still holding on, and acted like a nose sniffing out a particular scent. A moment later, it was flying out of the door, Daryl holding on for dear life.

About fifteen minutes later, Daryl crashed in a thicket next to the spring. While sprawled, he grumbled about a psycho-stick that was going to find itself in the garbage can, but stopped when a gleam caught his eye. He turned to look at it. "It can't be," he said as he reached out. He picked it up and looked at it. "But it is!"

The tracking device started to rev up again, but Daryl clobbered it. "No! No! Not right now," he scolded it. He stood up and walked out of the brush.

"Well, well, look who it is," said a voice.

Daryl looked up from his treasure to see Flora. "Flora? What are you doing here?" he asked. "You're not stalking me now, are you?"

Flora laughed. "I don't think so. I was here before you flew in, so you're still stalking me. And I really wish you'd stop."

Daryl shifted uneasily from foot to foot. He never really talked to Flora face-to-face before. "So what brings you out here?" he asked

"I just came here from Nami and Gustafa's wedding," said Flora. "I would have gone to the reception, but I don't care for the Blue Bar very much." She looked down at Daryl's hand. "By the way, you're not thinking about giving me that, are you? Cause frankly, that would be pretty pathetic."

Daryl looked down at his hand. Pathetic! his mind screamed. Pathetic! I just had my first scientific triumph in ten years, and she calls it pathetic! He was angry, and not just a little. He was so angry that-

CRACK!

No, that was not Flora, Daryl's device, or Daryl's treasure. It was Daryl's back. He was standing up straight for the first time in years.

Flora stared up as Daryl grew to his real height. She was scared. Nobody knew what Daryl looked like when he wasn't hunched over, and frankly, if he had the bulk to match his height, he'd be able to intimidate Vesta and Cody, even in a two-on-one match. Flora was surprised that he didn't decide to just give Mukumuku a heart attack in order to catch the beast. She was surprised she hadn't passed out herself.

Daryl stretched out a scarecrow arm and pointed at Flora. "Now listen here, Miss Priss!" he snarled, waving his treasure in front of the girl's face. "I wouldn't give this to you if my life depended on it." He placed the item in his pocket. "I'll admit that I might have pursued you for a long time, but I must say that if you think even my successes are failures, then I guess it was a failure of mine to think we could ever be together."

Flora would have been tempted to laugh, but she was to scared to even mumble a single word.

Daryl stared down imperially at Flora. "You know, I've always thought that smart girls were attractive, but I must say that you are not as smart as I had hoped," he said. He started to walk away. "Honestly, five years of stalking you, and you only notice about me about seven months ago."

As Daryl walked off, Flora just stood in place, speechless and staring blankly into the night.

Right before he was out of the clearing, Daryl exclaimed, "Owowowowowow!" as his back snapped back into its hunch. He continued walking off, determined.

Woah! Hold up! I would like to see a replay of that, but this is a story, not a movie. I still can't believe Daryl just snubbed Flora. Flora, what's your opinion on this?

Flora: (Still standing, speechless and staring off into the night)

Okay, I hope she recovers soon. Anyways, until next time, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

1Alrighty then. Daryl seems to be onto something. He just snubbed Flora, and I can't get a word out of him. Also, it's been really bugging me, for I want to know what his precious little treasure is that he refused to give Flora.

Well, I guess none of us will know until the story gets there. So, without further ado, let the show continue.

Oh, by the way, this chapter may contain some Teen-rated elements, but that's romance for ya.

I Always Wanted My Kids to be Smart

Chapter 7: It All Comes Down to the Blue Bar

Everyone, with the exception of Carter, who was too busy with his archaeological work, Flora, who left after the wedding, and Daryl, who was Harvest Goddess knows where, were at the Blue Bar, celebrating at Nami and Gustafa's wedding. There was lots of laughing and singing and small talk. Nami and Gustafa themselves just sat at the counter, being their aloof selves.

Suddenly, the door to the bar burst open. And silence swept over the room. In the doorway stood the town's local nutcase, Daryl, holding something that looked like a demented metal detector. Nobody talked, except for murmuring, as the scientist walked slowly across the room. He sat himself at the end of the counter, away from everyone, including Nami and Gustafa.

Griffin walked to the end of the bar. "Well, pleasure to have you with us, professor," he said. "What can I get you?"

Daryl placed his contraption on the counter and lowered his hands into his pockets. "What all do you have?"

"All Blue Bar recipes are my originals," said Griffin. "We have-"

"Tell me, does Muffy make anything?" Daryl asked. "I think I'd like to see what she has contributed to this bar."

Everyone at the bar's, not Daryl's, but including an overly drunk Vesta and a Muffy who had been staring in a different direction until this statement was made, eyes grew as large as dinner plates.

"Muffy doesn't make anything here," Griffin explained. "Honestly, and no offense, Muffy, but that's something only a man with a death wish would ask."

"Sir," Daryl stated, leaning over the counter. "I have eaten things that are unrecognizable. I have been mortally electrocuted hundreds of times. And at times, I have ended up drinking things like acid and gasoline by mistake. I am positively sure I can handle a little alcohol."

Griffin sighed. "Well, if you say so," he replied. He turned to Muffy. "You got something up your sleeve."

Muffy, for the first time in her life, shied away for a minute. She looked back at Griffin and Daryl and said, "Well, I have been experimenting with a recipe, but I-"

"I'll take it," Daryl interrupted.

Muffy wrung her wrists. "Well, if you're sure, I'll try," she said as she walked over to the shelves.

Daryl took this time to look at Muffy. Probably the biggest reason Daryl had not noticed Muffy until recent events was that she came to Forget-Me-Not Valley long after Flora arrived. Looking at her now, it took him back to one of his psychology classes. The lesson on what causes attraction in humans. Some of his colleagues had made crude references at the time, but he paid very close attention. Looking at the waitress now and comparing her to those notes, he figured that she fit the bill and paid a vast excess in tip.

Daryl noticed just how golden Muffy's hair was and how it curls so nicely. Her eyes were big and a bright emerald green. Though unsure if he should, he followed down the figure to realize that Muffy had at least three times the curves of Flora or any of the other girls, not including Vesta, in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Knowing this, and the fact that somewhere in that sea of blond was a massive set of brains, it was amazing to think that she actually had stayed single past the age of 25.

After about 5 minutes, Muffy walked over to where Daryl sat, carrying a glass filled with something that was slightly foaming. After she had set the glass In front of Daryl, she stood quietly.

Daryl picked up the glass and took a small sip, for that was the proper way to drink alcohol. Frankly, he didn't see what everyone was worried about. The drink merely tasted like red wine mixed with a little sherry and port, and finished off with a bit of honey.

While Daryl was drinking, Muffy examined the device that laid on the counter in front of her. It didn't take her long to notice the Red Oricalc stuck into it.After Daryl had set down his glass, she said, "I'm glad you were able to find a use for my present."

Daryl nodded. "Listen, Muffy, I'm sorry I went off on you like that the other day," he said. "I have a kind of apology present to give you."

"Oh no, you didn't have to get me anything," Muffy protested, holding up her hands defensively.

"Ah, but I quite insist that you take it," Daryl said, flicking the item out of his pocket and holding it in front of Muffy's face.

Muffy froze as her eyes grew wide. "A b-b-b-buh. A b-b-b-buh," she stuttered.

The blue feather shone in Daryl's hand. "That's right," said the scientist. "You see, I was able to find it with my-"

Daryl didn't get to finish gloating, for Muffy had leapt over the table and tackled him, kissing him the whole way through the fall.

"Yaaagh!" Daryl shouted as they hit the floor.

Muffy quickly stood up. "Oh my gosh! Daryl, are you okay?" she asked.

Daryl stood up, a slight crunching noise following him. "Am I okay?" he said, bending backwards. "Am I okay? I-I-I... Actually, I feel pretty good." He stood straight up and twisted from side to side a couple times. "It's been ages since I've been able to stand up without any pain."

"Well, If that's the case..." Muffy said, a gleam in her eye. She tackled the scientist again and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Being in the middle of the Blue Bar, this scene attracted the attention of everyone else in the bar. After a few minutes, Griffin glared around the room and said, "Come on people! I'm running a bar here. Not a peepshow. Quit staring, and toast with me. To the newlyweds and to the newly engaged."

Vesta, who had drunk herself under the table as best as she could fit, sat upo and said "I'll drink to that." She raised her glass and fell over backwards again. Marlin and Celia sighed, but lifted their glasses up too.

Almost everyone else lifted their glasses, Hugh and Kate had soda instead of alcohol, and said, "Here, here."

Nami, who had covered her face with her hand in embarrassment up til now, uncovered her eyes and said, "Seriously, Muffy, get a room. I'm glad for you and all, but this is a public place. There are children here."

Later that evening, Carter found Flora by the spring and carried her back to camp, thinking that the poor dear had fallen asleep standing up.

So, Muffy and Daryl were married about two weeks later. Muffy, still having claim over that limitless Moon Ore mine, paid for the renovation of Daryl's lab to actually act as a house as well. They lived a simple life, getting up at about eight in the morning, Muffy going off to the Blue Bar to work, and Daryl working on his inventions, which actually worked now, and would go to bed at about ten at night. They had a good home, good friends, good neighbors, good jobs, and were rich and famous at this time, putting Forget-Me-Not Valley on every map, but Muffy felt as thought they still needed something...

One day, at about nine-thirty, Daryl was working on yet another great invention. HE didn't see Muffy, dressed in a pink night gown that reached only about mid-thigh and hugged snugly against her curves, sneak up behind him.

"Guess who," Muffy said as she placed her hands over Daryl's eyes.

"Who else could it be," said Daryl, smiling as he lifted Muffy's hands off his face. "Ehat is it?"

Muffy walked over to Daryl's side. "Well, I was just thinking," she said, "You've made an awful lot of inventions, and I'd like to work on one of my own, but I need your help."

"Daryl's smile widened as he continued to work on his project. "An invention of your own," he mused. "And what would that be?"

"A child," Muffy said plainly.

Daryl nodded. "A child, interresting," he said as he turned in another screw. He froze. He spun his chair to look straight at Muffy. "A CHILD!!"

Muffy grabbed onto Daryl's wrists. "I knew you'd be excited," she said as she started to pull him away from the desk.

Daryl, being the scarecrow that he was, had trouble trying to resist Muffy's pull. "B-b-but, Honey," he stuttered. "Isn't that going a little fast?"

"Oh, not at all," said Muffy. As the tug-of-war continued, she pouted. "Don't you want to have a kid."

"Well, yes, b-" Daryl started.

"Great," Muffy said with a broad grin. With renewed strength, she hauled the professor into the bedroom.

Okay, that's it. Story's over. If you expecting me to go any farther with that scene, don't.

Muffy: (stomps up to MasterofHearts1313) Now hold on a second, Buster.

(Groans) Oh no, now what, Muffy?

Muffy: I think this story needs an epilogue.

An epilogue? But Muffy, this story is complete without an epil-

Muffy: (Grabs hold of MasterofHearts1313's collar, pulls him to eye level, and reels back her fist) I'm sorry. What were you just saying?

(Half-choking) Alright! Alright! There'll be an epilogue. Just give me time.

Muffy: (Smiles and lets go) Good.

(Breathing heavily) Okay, people. It looks like we're going to have an epilogue, so stay tuned. Until then, please review.


	8. Epilogue

1I Always Wanted My Kids to be Smart

Epilogue: One Smart Kid

Daryl stared at the clock, tapping his foot impatiently. "Where is that boy?" he said with a scowl.

Muffy walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, calm down, Daryl," she said. "Dylan is fifteen years old. He can take care of himself. Now, come in to dinner before it gets cold."

"I don't care," said Daryl. "That boy doesn't need to spend all his time playing music. Especially not with some gothic punk."

"Now don't get started on that again. He's perfectly fine staying at Nami and Gustafa's house," Muffy scolded. "Besides, you know perfectly well that Dylan runs the equipment and does the special effects for Jareth's music videos. And Jareth is not a punk. He's a pop artist." She started walking back into the kitchen, but stopped and added, "Oh, but I do remember that he said he was going to the beach after his session with Jareth. Something about finding specimens."

Daryl stopped scowling and smiled. "Oh, of course," he said. "I should have realized, after that big storm last night. Why I remember when I was his age, I always went down to the beach after a storm to look for various things that might have washed up. I collected all sorts of things, like starfish and seaweed and old artifacts and-"

Daryl's recollection was interrupted as the door burst open. A tall, slender boy with messy blond hair and large green eyes ran through the room. He was wearing a white lab coat that was turning red from something he was carrying over his shoulder. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad. Can't talk now," he called before the kicked the hatch that led to the basement open. He jumped down into the abyss.

After Dylan had disappeared. Daryl turned to Muffy. "What in blazes was that boy carrying?" was all he could bring himself to say.

Muffy shrugged. "I-I don't know," she said. "I would guess it was a fish from what I saw, but it was huge."

Daryl and Muffy could hear the water begin to run in the bathtub in the basement. They ran over and climbed down.

As the two parents opened the downstairs bathroom door, they saw Dylan rushing around, mumbling, "First Aid Kit. First Aid Kit. Where do I keep that blasted First Aid Kit."

The two parents then looked at the bathtub. They could just see the head of a girl leaning against the edge.

"Dylan!" Muffy demanded. "What is the meaning of this!"

Dylan screeched to a halt. "Mom, she's hurt. Badly," was all he said before he started rushing around again.

Muffy noticed that Dylan's lab coat was stained with blood on the entire of the right side. She stretched out a hand and grabbed the boy by the collar. She pulled him close and looked him square in the eye. "Okay,. You, stop. I will take care of her. You take care of that stain," she said forcefully.

Dylan and Daryl were shoved out of the bathroom, the door slammed behind them.

After a minute, Daryl turned to Dylan. "Alright then, let's see that coat," he said. He pulled something that looked like a lighter out of his pocket. He flicked it a couple times, until a white flame popped out. He held it up to the coat, and the stains disappeared as it swept over. "There, a knew Bleach-Fire was a wonderful idea," he said as he put the device back in his pocket.

Dylan, however, was shaking like a leaf. "Dad, I can explain about the girl," he said. "You see I found her on the beach, and she was hurt, and-"

Dylan stopped as the bathroom door opened. Muffy walked out, looking pale as a ghost. She walked up to the two scientists and turned to Dylan. "Realize this, if you hadn't probably just saved that girl's life, you would be in big trouble, little mister," she said. "But right now, I want you to watch her. She is, after all, in your bathroom."

Dylan nodded and walked into the bathroom.

After Dylan had left, Muffy turned to Daryl. "Oh, Daryl, what are we going to do?" she whined.

"What are we going to do about what?" Daryl asked. "I'm sure that Dylan only had good intentions regarding this girl."

"Yes, I know, but," Muffy started. "That girl is a muh-muh-muh-muh. A muh-muh-muh-muh." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Maybe I should just show you." She led Daryl to just outside the bathroom door and pointed inside.

The mirror inside the bathroom was angled so that they could see inside the tub. The girl had green hair, which was adorned with a shell. If you followed down, you could see that she wore a top that looked to be little more than a broad sash with sea-shell print on it. Next came Muffy's expert bandaging job. It was when you got past the bandages that the problem arose.

Daryl was stunned. "A me-"

Muffy slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him back. "Exactly," she said. "And if this turns out anything like when you wrote "A Year with a Yeti: The Secret Life of the Mukumuku" of "Harvest Time with Harvest Sprites", do you know what would happen."

Daryl groaned. "We had to rebuild our house after it was stormed by interviewers," he moaned.

"Yes, and we've got to nip that in the bud," said Muffy. She walked into the bathroom, Daryl following.

Dylan looked up from his patient. "Oh, um, hi, mom," he said.

"Hi, honey," said Muffy. "Look you know you're little friend, here?"

Dylan nodded. "Yeah, I know, she's a mer-"

"Shhh! Yes, exactly," said Muffy. "Listen, while she's here, she's going to have to be our little secret."

"Huh?" Daryl asked, lifting an eyebrow. "But mom, do you realize what this would mean for the scientific world?"

"Yes, honey, and that's the problem," answered Muffy. "Frankly, we don't want any more news reporters trespassing at this time. You can tell Jareth, but he'll have to keep it a secret, too."

"Oh, okay," said Dylan. "Maybe later, then."

"If I can invent some way to deter reporters without worrying about lawsuits," said Daryl.

"Until, then, you just watch her and take good care of her. Okay?" said Muffy.

Though he looked down-hearted, Dylan answered, "Okay."

"Alright, we'll check on you later, then," said Muffy. She walked out of the bathroom.

After Muffy left, Daryl walked up to Dylan. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper. "And if you get the opportunity, be sure to take some notes," he said. With a nod, he left as well.

Dylan sat in the bathroom, watching his guest. After about an hour had passed, the girl began to stir. When she had woken up, she tried to move, but flinched in pain.

Dylan, who had almost fallen asleep, jolted up and looked at the girl. "Oh good, you're awake. You had me worried," he said.

The girl looked around as well as she could with the pain she was in. "Where am I?" she asked, looking at Dylan. "Who are you?"

"I am Dylan," Dylan said with much bravado. "I found you on the beach with that nasty gash, and I brought you here, my home." He paused. "What is your name?"

"I'm Leia," said the girl.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Muffy was sitting in a large chair, musing to herself. "Daryl, do we have any blue feathers left?"

Daryl jolted in his seat. "Muffy, you can't be serious!" he shouted. "Dylan's only fifteen."

"Calm down. Calm down," said Muffy. "A mother can dream, can't she?"

Okay, that's it. Story's over. I hope you liked it. If it sounds like their might be a sequel, there might be, but not right now. I have other stories to tend to. Anyways, any final comments would be greatly appreciated.

Also, if anyone is curious: yes, the epilogue was a shallow means to include Leia the mermaid without interfering with the DarylxMuffy pairing.

Until next time.

Mission Complete.

Signed:MasterofHearts1313


End file.
